The present invention relates generally to light delivery systems and more particularly to applications of light delivery systems/lighting devices which may comprise a portion of a functional instrument, including surgical instruments and conventional hand tools.
While light delivery systems are generally known, prior art systems are not easily adapted for use in connection with functional instruments, including but not limited to surgical instruments such as retractors and conventional hand tools (e.g., mechanics"" tools). In this respect, current light delivery systems do not provide optimal illumination for a variety of desired lighting conditions. In addition, current light delivery systems are not suitable to form a structural component of an instrument. Moreover, current light delivery systems are costly to replace, and are thus not well suited for conditions which necessitate that the light delivery systems be disposable, such as where sterilization is required.
A common source of light for such light delivery systems has been large stationary light generators, such as a 300 Watt Xenon light generator. A long light pipe or cable is used to connect the stationary light generator with a hand-held light delivery system. The light delivery system is suitably attached to an associated instrument or tool, or may form an integral part of the instrument or tool. However, the stationary light generators have some significant drawbacks. First, they are often costly. Institutions, such as hospitals, are reluctant to make such purchases, thus limiting the number of available light sources. Second, the stationary light generators are not portable, and thus limit the range of movement of the associated instrument or tool. Furthermore, the use of a stationary light generator prevents the associated instrument or tool from being a fully self-contained device. In this respect, it may be desirable to dispose of devices used in a surgical operation to prevent contamination.
It has also been recognized that typical light sources are relatively high-powered (e.g., 300 Watts). These high-powered sources of electrical energy provide the light that in turn is carried by a light distributor, such as a light pipe. If a contaminant (e.g., blood, dirt, etc.) or other component (e.g., adhesive pad) is in direct contact with the light distributor, it may interfere with the desired internal reflection of the light propagating through the light distributor. The contaminant or component changes the angle of reflection of light traveling through the light distributor. Accordingly, the optical energy is absorbed by the contaminant or component, and converted to heat. Consequently, the contaminant or component may quickly heat up to an undesirable temperature. Accordingly, there is a need to protect a lighting device from such interference, while maintaining its versatility.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of prior art light delivery systems/lighting devices.
According to the present invention, light delivery systems/lighting devices are provided for use in conjunction with an instrument or tool to provide optimal lighting conditions. The systems are comprised of a light distributor for receiving light from an associated light source and for propagating light therethrough via internal reflection, and a light emitter for receiving light propagated by the light distributor and emitting light so as to illuminate a viewing field with a preselected light characteristic.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the light delivery systems are adapted for attachment to an associated instrument/tool.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light delivery systems are adapted for integration with an associated instrument.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light delivery systems form a structural component of an associated instrument.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light delivery systems are disposable.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light emitter of the light delivery systems is flexible or malleable and may be formed to a site such as a surgical site or bent to the shape of an associated instrument or hand tool and attached thereto.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light delivery systems are quickly and easily attachable to and detached from an associated instrument.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light delivery systems include a light emitter that provides directional control of the emitted light and/or diffuse light.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a protective cover is provided for shielding the light emitter and/or light distributor of the light delivery systems from contact with contaminants or components associated with the light delivery systems.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the protective cover prevents contaminants from interfering with the desired internal reflection of light propagating through the light delivery systems.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the protective cover prevents components for attaching accessory devices from interfering with the desired internal reflection of light propagating through the light delivery systems.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a handle connected to the light distributor contains a light pipe or rod that provides an interface between the light distributor and a light source conduit.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the handle has a forwardly extending sleeve portion that overlies one or more vent openings in the protective cover.
Still other aspects and/or advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon the reading and understanding of the following detailed description, accompanying drawings and appended claims. The following description and annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but several of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.